


His Second Shot: Part 2

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John runs into the man he’s had on his mind for a couple of weeks, in the one place he would have never expected.





	His Second Shot: Part 2

God. My palms were sweating, my heart racing. 

I don’t know why. 

I mean, I was a damn marine. 

I was used to danger, and situations which were so much more nerve wracking than this. 

Yet, this was making me regret my decision.

I looked at the campus, all the young teenagers walking by, staring at the old man.

Should I have made the decision to go back to school, learn something, so I could maybe get a better job? 

At that moment, I had no idea.

I lifted my head, wanting all these little idiots to know they couldn’t intimidate me. 

I walked past them all, thinking they were all judging me.

Of course, they weren’t. 

Hell, what the fuck did they care if an older guy was going to college? 

But in that moment, I couldn’t help feeling that I was being judged.

So I made sure they knew I didn’t care. Even if they didn’t either.

I walked through the campus, my lecture hall at the opposite side of where I had parked. 

Dammit! 

I knew I should’ve scoped the place out beforehand. Made sure I knew where everything was.

I began jogging, hoping I wouldn’t be late.

Ten minutes late.

But that was the last thing on my mind when I walked through the door and saw him. 

It was that guy. The guy from the bar.

Y/n.

I remembered the name. 

It hadn’t left my mind since.

Only thing was, I didn’t expect this guy, young, probably in his twenties, to be stood at the front of the class, his name scrawled across the whiteboard.

This dude was really my newest teacher.

“Shush, please. I have no time for bullshitting. You’re here to learn and pass my class. You’re all gonna do that. Any of you wanna fuck about, there’s the door”.

He was assertive, but I could see on his face that he was a sweet guy.

The two hours passed fast. 

I zoned out for most of it, just listening to his soothing voice. 

Listened to the way his words flowed, calm and soft, yet strong and knowledgeable.

Before I knew it, someone was nudging me, the guy sat beside me telling me class was over.

I looked down, my book completely empty.

Shit. 

I hadn’t taken any notes.

“Hey! Did we get any work to do?” I asked the guy, who looked back at me as he pulled his bag on.

“What? No. It was just an intro class”.

I let out a breath of relief. 

Wouldn’t be good to be behind on my first day.

I packed up and walked out, looking over my shoulder, y/n already gone.

Speed walking to the truck, I was about to get in, when I heard a voice, stressed and annoyed.

“Yea, I know that, Tom. But what the hell did you expect?”

I peered behind my car, y/n parked just a few cars over, standing beside his car, running a hand through his hair as he spoke on his cell.

I couldn’t hear the other person, but I could tell what they said was pissing y/n off.

“You know what, Tom, I’m sick of it. I’ve been so naive all this time. Thinking you’d change. Accept me. But I don’t know what the hell I need to do”.

There was a moment of silence as I watched y/n listen intently, before he sighed, closing his eyes and scratching his hair anxiously, before reluctantly hanging up, a sad, _‘ok, fine’,_ leaving his lips and ending the call.

“Hey. You ok?”

I couldn’t help myself from asking. 

He just seemed so done, in that moment.

He looked at me and smiled.

But I could tell it was forced.

“Yep. I’m good”.

He was about to get into his car, but I wasn’t going to just let him leave alone.

Not when he was clearly in some sort of trouble.

I quickly moved forward and stood beside him.

“We can-we can talk. If you want”, I offered.

He looked at me, squinting his eyes slightly.

“Weren’t you in my class?”

I nodded, chuckling lightly.

In my head, he was probably thinking it was weird-the older guy from class coming up to him and offering help.

He looked me over for a few seconds, probably making his first judgement on the type of guy I was. 

Apparently, I seemed trustworthy to him, seeing as he wanted to talk.

“Uhh-you sure?”

I looked up, surprised he seemed to accept the offer.

“Yea, of course. I have nothing to do”.

“Then he’s just flirting with other people. Ignoring me when we’re out. Hell, his friends talk shit about me and he says nothing. Just laughs along with them”.

Y/n gripped his Frappuccino and took a sip, letting the cool drink slide down his throat.

“Well-have you tried breaking up with him?”

I watched as y/n shook his head, slight shame on his face.

“I know I should. Believe me, I do. But I just can’t. I don’t know why. I mean, I’m usually one of those people who thinks you should drop someone like him right away. For some reason, I just can’t walk away from him”.

“Have you tried taking someone else along with you? Moral support?”

Y/n once again shook his head at me.

“I just don’t know why I can’t seem to stop this. At first, I thought he was a sweet guy, y'know? He looked like the type you could trust. Nice and kind. Thoughtful. But it was all bullshit. He just hurts me and hurts me. And all I can do it sit there and tend to my wounds”.

I scowled when he said this, getting angrier.

He must have noticed, quickly explaining.

“No no. I didn’t- I didn’t mean he hurts me. Just, metaphorical wounds”.

I nodded, calming myself down, as he told me that he wanted to break up with this Tom, but he felt like a prisoner of sorts. 

Like he couldn’t leave. Like he was addicted. Unable to get away, yet craving a cure.

“But the worst part is, I’m just ashamed, I think. I know he’s awful. But everyone knows me as the guy with common sense. So I stay with him-cos-I think it’s my way of hiding the fact that I lost control. The fact that I’ve lost control of myself, and keep going back to him, the one thing that I need to just walk away from. Doesn’t that just sound so pathetic?”

Without even thinking, I leaned forward and put my hand over y/n’s, squeezing slightly.

“I get it. I’ve never really been through something like this. But the best thing you can do is just end it. It might seem embarrassing that you’ve been with him this long. Or you might be worried about people making comments. Or whatever it is-the thing you need to do is just end it. You need to stop going back to him. Get away from him. Take back control and just walk away”.

Y/n looked into my eyes, and I could swear, right in that moment, I think I fell in love.

“Yea. I-you’re right. Totally right”.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before y/n took his hand back. 

I hadn’t even realized I’d been holding it all that time.

“Well, thank you for this. I’m the one who’s supposed to teach you shit. Yet here you are, giving me lessons”.

I couldn’t help but chuckle, nodding slightly and getting up, putting my coat on, as did he.

“Well-uh-I’ll just be going now”.

I said goodbye and walked him out, both of us realizing we parked close to each other, feeling awkward for the early farewell.

As he was about to get into his car, I turned and walked back to the truck, but felt a hand on my arm.

“Uh-thank you”.

I felt y/n hug me from behind. Not long. Just a second, but it was the best second I’d ever had, ever since Mary had left.

My world seemed to have lit up, the feeling in my heart growing for the first time in a long time.

I turned and watched as he got into his car, smiling as I watched him drive away for the second time, my stomach fluttering.

Damn! 

I really had it bad.


End file.
